


Nailed It!

by noxsoulmate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends and Family - Freeform, Housewarming, M/M, Moving In Together, Prompt Fic, Putting Up Pictures, Sunsets, Top Charlie Weasley, Trying Things The Muggle Way, Wall Sex, sappy boyfriends, sexual puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: Moving into a new home can be a real test for just about any couple. Good thing Harry knows exactly how to get his boyfriend on his good side and how to make sure they’re both ready in time for the big housewarming party.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 171
Collections: Harry & Neville's Birthday Celebration





	Nailed It!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaRavenclaw9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRavenclaw9/gifts).



> **Harry & Neville's Birthday Celebration**  
>  _pairing:_ none, but must include either Harry or Neville or both  
>  _prompt:_ Sunset  
>  _word count limits:_ 500 to 1000 words
> 
> Once again, [LunaRavenclaw9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRavenclaw9) is responsible for this one 😂 she wanted me to write a Charry story... so I told her to give me a prompt. And that she did:
> 
> Hope you love your second late birthday present as well 😘

“Charlie, come _on_!”

“Would you be quiet for a second! It’s not that easy.”

“Well, it’s not _rocket science either_! Just. Do. IT!”

“I’ll do _you_ if you don’t shut up!”

Harry glared at his boyfriend, huffing in annoyance. Still, he stayed quiet, waiting for Charlie to measure the positions of where he wanted the frames. Meanwhile, he stood in the back, holding one of said frames, unable to refrain from impatiently tapping his foot. He was still convinced this would be easier done with a simple sticking charm - but _nooooo_ , no of course his boyfriend wanted to decorate their new house _the muggle way!_

Why?

Well, Harry would like to know that too - but it would stay a mystery. Because even Charlie’s explanation of, ‘It will be fun to experience this together, as a couple, don’t you think?’ only left Harry wondering if maybe Charlie had gotten hit by a dragon’s tail one too many times during his work.

When Charlie finally put aside the bubble level and the pencil to pick up some nails and a hammer, Harry sighed in relief, repositioning the heavy frame he was holding.

Maybe he wouldn’t even be this impatient if it weren’t for the fact they were awaiting guests tonight. Hermione had insisted on coming over for a little housewarming and what had started as a planned dinner with a handful of friends would now be a full blown party.

And they still had so much to do. So much - that would take _so little time_ if only Charlie would see reason and let him use magic!

Instead, he now had to watch as his boyfriend held one nail to the wall, seemingly measuring with the hammer just how hard to hit. Releasing another breath when Charlie finally swung back, his relief instantly flipped and his patience finally snapped when once again, Charlie stopped the hammer right in front of the nail.

“ _Oh my God, CHARLIE!_ Just pound that fucking nail into that fucking wall!!!”

Charlie winced and the hammer finally connected with the wall - only, the nail had been dropped and instead of its head, Charlie hit his own finger. Right away, he grunted out in pain, followed by swearing while he shook out his hand, apparently trying to rid himself of the pain. When he sucked his finger into his mouth, he glared back at Harry.

“One more word and I will pound _you_ into that fucking wall!”

A fitting reply was already at the tip of his tongue - when suddenly, Harry was hit by a streak of genius. Smirking at his boyfriend, he set aside the heavy frame and casually leaned against the opposite wall.

“And what if I let you?”

Charlie’s eyes snapped up, mouth still hanging open from where he had sucked on his hurt thumb. When Harry knew he had his attention, he continued.

“Finish with those stupid pictures, _right this second_ \- and I’m all yours until we have to get ready for our guests.”

To put emphasis on his promise, Harry began to slowly strip out of his shirt, Charlie’s eyes following the piece of clothing as it was unceremoniously dropped to the floor. When Charlie’s eyes were back on him, he let his hand lasciviously wander along his own chest, down towards his jeans, playing idly with the top button.

He could see Charlie gulp, eyes glued to Harry’s hands. All of a sudden, they were back on Harry’s face, and knowing how wild it drove his boyfriend, Harry bit his own lip and gave him the most innocent gaze he could muster.

It seemed to be Charlie’s breaking point.

With a mere flick of his wrist, ten nails were suddenly arrayed along the wall, another flick, and ten framed pictures were staring back at Harry.

Chuckling at his boyfriend’s eagerness, he was hardly able to brace for the impact as Charlie slammed into him. He made short work of their clothing, not hesitating to hoist Harry up against the wall once they were both naked.

Securing his legs around Charlie’s hips, Harry wound his arms over his shoulders and sank his hands in that messy red hair, pulling Charlie’s head up so he could catch his lips. His boyfriend was more than eager, their kiss turning rougher the longer it went on.

Despite that and despite all eagerness, Charlie still took his time opening Harry up, just like he always did. When it came to that, he was gentle and thorough and usually used way too much lube - all to make sure he didn’t cause Harry any undue discomfort, which made the whole thing so much better, even if Harry sometimes wanted to kill him for taking his damn time.

When he finally sank into him, Harry let his head drop back against the wall, relishing the feeling of Charlie pounding into him and in the process, _pounding him into the fucking wall_. The feeling of Charlie’s teeth and lips nipping and sucking at his shoulder and his throat made it all the better and after what felt like not nearly long enough, he could already feel his orgasm building. 

Gripping tighter, he pulled Charlie’s head away by his hair, just enough so he could catch his lips again, and not long after, his cries of release were swallowed by Charlie’s deep kiss.

His boyfriend gave him no time to calm down, thrusting into him, seeking his own release. Harry simply held onto him, enjoying the wild ride. Doing all the little things he knew turned Charlie on even more. When at last Harry bit softly into Charlie’s shoulder, his sure thrusts faltered, and the warm feeling of his cum filled Harry.

Breathing heavy, Charlie leant against him and Harry wound his arms even tighter, no desire to leave any space between them at all. When he could finally speak again, he murmured into Charlie’s ear.

“Happy House-Warming.”

Chuckling, Charlie caught his lips in another deep kiss.

~*~

Thanks to the help of magic, they indeed made it in time and when the first guests arrived, they were able to show off their newly decorated home.

By the time the sun set across the wide field that was their backyard, the party was in full swing. Instead of mingling, though, Harry leaned against the wall of their house, watching the scene unfold in front of him.

This.

This was what he had always dreamed of.

A home and a big family to fill it with joy and laughter, life and bliss.

And love, of course.

Watching as the man of his dreams sauntered over to him, Harry couldn’t help but hope that this very picture would be forever burned into his memories. How the red of the setting sun played in his hair, how his eyes shone, and how he smiled at Harry. 

That secret smile that was only reserved for him.

When Charlie joined him, he smiled up and took his hand before resting his head against strong shoulders. And with the music, and the laughter, and joy of their family surrounding them, they watched on, luxuriating in the first sunset at their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> All the love and kisses for [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura) 💖💖💖
> 
> And once again a big thanks to [KoraKwidditch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch) for "Weasley-fying" a picture for me to use in a pretty 😘


End file.
